We Fight For Our Lives
by TheOtakuToast
Summary: The zombie apocalypse... Zombies everywhere. They killed the father of Jodie, a seventeen year old girl. Three weeks later she encounters a little girl named Wendy. What happens when Jodie has to take care of her?


**Important information before you read.**

Jodie is my oc, yes. But she's seventeen and the South Park kids are five years old. The only one reason why I created Jodie; I need Jodie for Wendy's character development. Jodie will not be paired with anyone, so don't worry.

This story is just a random thought I had. Yes, it deals with the Zombie apocalypse theme.

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. I only wrote this fanfic and created Jodie.

Ratings: T for violence, blood, strong language

Warning: the following chapter has stunts preformed by FICTIONAL characters. Please do not attempt any stunts written in this fanfic.

Please try not to flame me XD

**-Opening-**

I'm Jodie. I'm just a seventeen year old girl who lives in an apartment located in Powell, Wyoming. I have a twin brother named Douglas, and a dad, who works as a gym teacher at one of the high-schools around here. My mom — well... I can't remember much of her. When I was young, she and my dad divorced because she... She... She cheated on him. But, it doesn't matter anyways. Life's been good without her!

I look around in my room. I have many posters of video games, movies, bands. Really boyish things, in general. Growing up without a mother, meant I was the only girl in the family. And hanging out with my brother or dad all day or night, it pretty much made a huge impact on my life.

I heard a knocking at my door.

"Come in!" I said.

"Sis, dad called. He wants us to get changed and pack our clothes," Douglas said.

"Okay, just give me a minute," I said.

He left my room.

The reason why I'm changing and packing my clothes is because I'm visiting my uncle tonight. He lives in Texas.

I changed into a black and red plaid shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black and white converse. I also put on a dog tag. It was given to me by my grandpa a long time ago it's... It's really important to me. I panic every time I lose it.

I pack my clothes into my backpack (which is a dark brown shoulder sling backpack).

I then go into the living room to meet up with my brother, and now my dad, who's unlocking the front door.

"I'm home from work," he said.

"Yeah, I know I can see," I said.

"You kids ready to go yet?" he asked.

"Yep," Douglas and I said in unison.

Dad, Douglas, and I went into my dad's car. We're driving to the gas station first, to buy snacks, gas, water, all of that stuff.

We arrive at the gas station. I buy a small bag of chips, a water bottle, and an energy bar.

Douglas and I buy our snacks, and then we head into our dad's car.

"You kids ready to go?" dad asked.

"Yup," I said.

He starts driving.

I put my snacks into my backpack. I have a bunch of stuff in there. Clothes, headphones, handheld gaming systems, a bunch of stuff.

"Oh, and Jodie. Behave yourself this time. Last time we went to Texas you snuck out with your cousins to a party," dad said.

"Heh, sorry dad! I couldn't help myself!" I laughed.

We won't be arriving at Texas anytime soon, so I close my eyes. Slowly drifting to sleep...

-Six hours later...-

I hear screaming. I wake up and... And I see hell. People are running away from something. Buildings are on fire, blood, blood everywhere! What the fuck is happening?!

"Douglas! What's happening?!" I yelled.

He didn't answer me. I just stared out the window, his face is in horror. I look out the same window he looked out of. I see a woman eating another man! But — she doesn't look human. She has a frail looking body, her skin looks rotted, parts of her body has holes in it! She looks like a zombie o-or something! The zombie looked at us for a moment, then it came rushing towards us.

She started pounding on the glass window, it started to break.

"Dad, why aren't you driving?! Drive!" I yelled.

"There's no more gas! We can't move!" he yelled.

The zombie broke through the glass.

"Douglas, back up!" I yelled.

The zombie grabbed on to my leg. I try to kick free but I couldn't. Suddenly, it got shot in the head.

"Are you folks okay?!" a man asked.

Before I could answer, Douglas and I got dragged out of the car.

"Wait — what about our dad?!" I yelled.

I saw my dad escape out of the car. He soon got attacked by three more zombies.

"DAD!"

**-End of opening-**

**-Jodie's point of view-**

I Immediately shot up. I'm sweating... Fuck. I keep on having the same dream over and over again. It's been three weeks ever since dad died. A man saved Douglas and I before we got attacked by zombies, we took shelter somewhere in Colorado. The man who saved us was Jonathan Scott. He has a family of his own too. A daughter who is nine years old, and a wife who's the same age as him. He took Douglas and I in when dad died, in return for shelter, Douglas and I would have to go hunting or scavenging for food.

I stand up and stretch my arms.

I look in the mirror. What I see is a girl who has brown hair in a pony tail, green eyes, is tall, and is wearing a tank top, a pair of jeans, and wearing a dog tag, otherwise; me. I sighed. I look outside of the window. I see destroyed buildings, abandoned cars, abandoned houses. A lot of fucked up looking shit. My eyes shift over to my door. I hear someone open it.

"Jodie, get dressed and go hunting or something. I shouldn't fucking be telling you to do this," Jonathan said.

"Geez, ever heard of fucking knocking?" I asked.

"Just get dressed, get Douglas and get going." he said.

"Fine," I said.

I go put on a black and red plaid shirt, and my shoulder sling backpack. I attached my bow and arrow onto my backpack by putting the bow under a couple of elastic strings (that's on the backpack), then I fill my arrow carrier with arrows, the arrow carrier is also attached to my backpack.

I put a handgun in my backpack, and a pocket knife in my pocket. I make sure I have plenty of ammunition, and made sure I have a first aid kit. I exit my room, and go into the living room where I meet with Douglas. The living room is pretty ugly now, considering the fact that the wallpaper is ripped, the windows are boarded up, and the kitchen is filthy. Actually, no. Fuck it, everything is filthy.

"Douglas, come on. We have to get going," I said.

Douglas stood up and followed me, "We'll be back," I said.

"You better bring something good," Jonathan said.

"Thanks for the concern," I said.

Douglas and I closed the door behind us. Now, we set off to find essentials.

"So, where should we start?" Douglas asked.

"I heard there's this little town called South Park somewhere here. Word goes around that a few survivors were seen in South Park. If there's survivors, there's got to be some food or something. Maybe if we find South Park we'll be able to loot some stuff," I said.

"Hey, there are a couple of schools around here too. I think I saw one that said 'South Park Elementary'. If we pass that school, we'll be in South Park!" Douglas said.

"Maybe. Come on, we don't have any time to lose. Follow me and keep your guard up, there could be some zombies wandering around." I said.

Douglas and I search for this town called South Park. We soon arrive at a place called 'South Park Mall'. Maybe if we're lucky, we could possibly find some food or guns. We go closer to the mall, I could hear zombies gurgling. I grab my bow and arrow, and Douglas pulls out his hand-gun.

We go inside the mall, a zombie comes rushing towards me. I dodge it, kick it, then shoot it. We quickly go further into the mall. Hm... Parts of the mall ceiling collapsed. One of the ceilings collapsed on the first floor, and the top part of it is collapsed on the second floor. Maybe we could use that as stairs.

I climb on it, then I reach onto the second floor. Douglas was behind me. I then pulled him up, then we both stood in front of a small store. It was barricaded.

"Help me find a weak spot. Maybe there's some stuff we need in there," Douglas said.

I nodded.

I searched for a weak spot. One of the boards have some kind of fungus growing on it. I wouldn't touch it. I look at another piece of wood. I press on it — it budged.

"Okay, I'll smash through this wood. Make sure to have my back." I said.

I kicked through the piece of wood, then smashed through the rest.

It made an opening to the store. Douglas and I crawl through the hole I made. We looked around. There's a bunch of supplies here! There's canned food, there's guns, there's a whole lot of stuff we need. Jackpot!

I hear someone grunting. It doesn't sound like a zombie, it's sounds like... A human?

I aimed my bow and arrow in the direction where the sound came from.

"Come out, we're not fucking playing games with you. Come out, tell us who you are, and don't even try anything funny," Douglas said.

I small figure slowly emerged. It's... A little girl?

"Holy shit... It's a kid." Douglas said.

I stopped aiming my bow and arrow. I put the arrow back into the arrow carrier.

"Where's your family?" I asked.

"I don't know... I don't know what happened. My aunt went missing for days." she said.

"What about your mom and dad?" I asked.

"... I don't know. I can't remember them but they left years ago." she said.

This kid's parents left her before the apocalypse?

"How old are you? What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Wendy, I'm five." she said.

"Okay Wendy. Maybe-"

"Look out!" she yelled.

There was a zombie rushing towards Douglas. I immediately shot it in its head. There was another zombie. It was giant...

"Crap! Jodie, we have to get out of there!"

"I think we should bring the kid with us," I said.

"Why the fuck do we need to?!" Douglas asked.

"I said we're going to!" I yelled.

I grabbed Wendy's hand, then we escaped.

"But, my aunt, what about her?!" Wendy asked.

"She'll be fine, but we have to move!" I said.

We exited the mall, running as fast as we could. This kid is pretty small, but she could run pretty fast.

"We already found enough supplies — there's no need to risk our lives for anything else!" I said.

Two giant zombies hopped in front of us.

"Shit!" Douglas yelled.

We ran in the opposite direction. Great, we're fucking getting chased by two giant zombies! Fuck!

We run towards a large building. 'South Park Science Lab'.

"Come on, follow me." I said.

I lead them to the science lab, and try to open the door. Fuck, it's locked!

The door opened.

"Quickly! Come in!"

A man held open the door for us. We went into the science lab.

"Help me barricade the door! Quickly!" he said.

Douglas and I pushed a heavy desk against the door. We then push a book-shelf against it.

"Thanks... For saving us, man." I panted.

"Yeah — thanks," Douglas said.

I looked at Wendy and smiled, "Wendy, what do you say?"

Oh she just saw fucking saw two giant flesh eating blood thirty monsters — maybe that'll take some time to process. I mean, she is a kid.

Wendy hid behind my leg.

"She's a shy one, isn't she? Anyway, I'm Jackson. I'm a scientist, here at the science lab, we've been studying and theorizing about the zombies. My partner and I don't have any weapons, so we've been trapped in the lab for weeks." he said.

"Come, my friend could explain about the zombies. While I go get him, please wait in the equipment room." Jackson said.

I nodded, then Douglas, Wendy, and I went into the equipment room. We waited there for a while. I noticed that Wendy has a nervous look on her face.

"Are you okay, kid?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah, It's just that those monsters were really scary — and I don't know where my aunt is. What if she's in trouble?" Wendy asked.

"How did your aunt go missing in the first place?" I asked.

"Well, she said she was going to try to find a lab somewhere in... Wyoming! But she didn't come back." Wendy said.

"I bet your aunt is fine. Hey, I know a guy named Jonathan, he could take care of you until you find your aunt. He has a daughter of his own, so you could have company. She's older than you, but I bet you'll get along. Would you like it if I asked him to take care of you until you find your aunt?" I asked.

"I think so... Thank you," she said.

I smiled, "No problem, Kiddo."

She smiled as well.

"Oh I forgot to mention, my name's Jodie. And the other guy was Douglas," Jodie said.

"Oh. How old are you?" Wendy asked.

"Douglas and I are seventeen," I said.

"Okay — so that means you're in high-school?" she asked.

"Yup. And you're five, so that must mean you're kindergarten?" I asked.

She nodded.

"You seemed worried about your aunt more than your parents. What about it?" I asked.

"My aunt took care of me when they couldn't. I don't know what happened to them." she said.

Parents were gone before the apocalypse... I wonder what happened. I shouldn't ask though.

"Don't worry, just make sure to stay with me until we reach Jonathan's house." I said.

"Okay," she said.

I hear someone open the door. It's Jackson and his partner — or at least I'm assuming that's his parter. He put a bunch of papers on a nearby table.

I grab Wendy's hand, and walk over to the table.

"These are notes that we took over the last few weeks. As you already know — we've been studying these zombies and looking for a cure. We observed the zombies activities, and observed the symptoms of the infected." Jackson said.

"Mind if we look?" I asked.

"Go right ahead,"

I look at the notes.

A virus has spread — it is still unknown if this was caused intentionally or not. Millions of people are already infected. Worst of all, there are different types of infections. These different infections cause people to mutate. The thing is, it depends on which virus you get.

**_'The Witch'_**

_-Symptoms of infection_

_Increased irritation, hallucination, fever, increase of hostility_

_-Appearance_

_Host whom is infected by a witch will take on an appearance similar to the zombie (if not eaten). Frail body, gaps in skin, rotted flesh_

_-Abilities_

_Once fully turned, they'll develop extreme senses of hearing. Can be easily startled. Can pounce on un-infected if not careful._

_-Communication_

_Screeches to communicate with other zombies_

_-How to kill_

_By killing a zombie, you must only kill it by destroying its brain. The pain receptors died, allowing it to not feel pain._

**'_The Jumper'_**

_-Symptoms_

_(Same as witch)_

_-Appearance_

_Hunched back, rotted skin, fluorescent red eyes, claws (all formed by mutation)_

_-Abilities_

_Good eyesight, speed is fast, can jump up high places or pounce on the un-infected_

_-Communication_

_Unknown_

_-how to kill_

_Destroy the brain_

**_'Nine tailed'_**

_-Symptoms of infection_

_(Same as Witch, Jumper)_

_-Appearance_

_Once infected (if still alive) host will begin to mutate. With flesh rotting and mutating, it begins to mutate the skin of the back into nine tails (no fur, all just flesh). The nails on your fingers will begin to mutate into long claws (which will give it the ability to cut open un-infected flesh) has a strange red marking on the cheeks._

_-Abilities_

_Is able to smell the flesh of the un-infected, good hearing, good eyesight, and very fast when running_

_-Communication_

_(Unknown)_

_-How to kill_

_Destroy brain_

**_'Titan'_**

_-Symptoms of infection_

_(Same as Witch, Jumper, and Nine Tailed)_

_-Appearance_

_Once infected and still alive, host will begin to mutate. The torso will expand and the arms would inflate, the hands would be enlarged and the feet will grow larger and taller as well. The flesh will rot (like the rest of them)._

_-Abilities_

_Is able to lift heavy objects/throw them, is able to detect un-infected humans by noise, and is able to smash through wooden doors._

_-Communication_

_(Unknown)_

_-How to kill_

_Destroy brain_

•

Holy shit... Beside the notes, there are many pictures of the zombies. Worst of all, there are different kinds of zombies; and they're all fucking dangerous.

I look over to see Wendy's eyes in horror. Wait — she's five. She could read at this... Well... Rate? Damn...

"You okay kid?" I asked.

Her eyes are wide.

"Don't worry, I know they seem scary. But I'll keep you safe," I said.

"Okay?" I asked.

She took her eyes off of the paper, she then weakly smiled, "Yeah... Okay,"

"Yes, these creatures are quite freighting. There are four different types of mutations, all very difficult to kill. But that's not it. If you somehow get infected by two or more types of mutations and survive, it'll mutate you into a crossbreed of whatever that infected you." Jackson said.

"Holy shit..." Doug and I said.

"So; you've seen a crossbreed of mutations?!" I asked.

"Yes. There was one — I believe it was a mix between 'nine tailed' and a 'titan'. It was fucking scary... Oh — sorry. Shouldn't have sworn, there's a little kid here." Jackson said.

"It's okay. I'm used to hearing people swear — so it's fine!" Wendy said in a cheerful tone.

"Jodie, I think we should leave. We have to get back soon," Douglas said.

"Wait! Why not stay?!" Jackson asked.

"Because we've gotta bring some supplies back to our home. And we can't be late." Douglas said.

"Take my friend and I with you." he said.

"Why?" Douglas said.

"We know about these creatures, and we're trying to study them more. There are crossbreeds of them, right? It we could study them, we'll possibly know how to avoid them." Jackson said.

I thought about it for a second.

I already have to bring a kid with me. I don't know how Jonathan would respond to me bringing survivors. But I can't let them die. It wouldn't be right.

"I think we should take them too," I said.

Douglas rolled his eyes, "Okay fine. Jonathan is gonna give us hell for this, though."

"Adam! Hurry up! They said they'll take us." Jackson yelled.

Out came who I'm assuming is Adam. He had brown messy hair was wearing a dirty lab coat, and had glasses.

We all gathered around.

Douglas, Wendy, Jackson, and Adam. That's four people I have to make sure arrive safe. Fuck... Here we go then.

"Okay, we can't go out the front door. It's barricaded and a bunch of zombies are trying to break through. Jackson, are there any other exits? One that's safe for us." I said.

"The doors are blocked. The only way out it the giant sky-light up there. But we'll have to climb up there somehow." he said.

I look around to see anymore bookshelves. There's three of them.

"Okay, Douglas, Jackson, and Adam. Help me push the bookshelves." I said.

"Could I help?" Wendy asked.

I don't want her to hurt herself. But I wouldn't want to break her spirit either.

"Sure, Wendy. That'll be great." I said.

She smiled, she then walked over to a bookshelf and start to push. It only budged a tiny bit. Douglas, Jackson, and Adam helped her push the bookshelf. I make my way over, and shove the bookshelf against a wall.

"Okay. There's a little ridge somewhere near the ceiling. Someone would have to make their way across, then open up the skylight." I said.

"I'll do it." Douglas said.

"Okay, but be careful. I already lost dad, I don't wanna lose you." I said.

"Jodie — I thought you knew me. I'm Douglas, the best mother-fucking climber ever." he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure Douglas. Sure."

Douglas climbed up the bookshelf, then grabbed on the a little ledge on the ceiling. He carefully made his way up until he reached the skylight. He then opened the skylight.

"Okay, the rest of you climb up."

"Hey kid, can you climb?" I asked.

"Yes, but not that high." she said.

"Maybe you could hold onto my back or something." I said.

"Are you sure about that?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah she's pretty small but what if she drops?"

I glared at Jackson.

"Uh I mean, if she falls I'll catch her... Hopefully." he said.

I put Wendy on my back, "You're gonna have to hold on tightly, kiddo." I said.

"Yeah — I can do that." she said.

I climb up the bookshelf, then I make my way up to the skylight. Now I'm on the roof of the lab. I put Wendy down and look sit on the very edge of the building. I can see everything. Titans, nine-tails, destroyed buildings and such. Zombies roaming around, sniffing for food. Huh, all they care about is eating. Fucking monsters...

"Hey, is that safe?" Jackson asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked.

I notice that Jackson and Adam are finally up here. I also notice that Wendy is observing my actions.

"You taking mental notes, kiddo?" I asked.

"No- well, yes. Sometimes it helps me with... stuff." she said.

I'm guessing she means that she observes peoples actions — so if she gets into a situation involving of what that person did, it may help her. Oh, I get it now.

"It would be a real shame if you accidentally fell, Jodie." I hear Douglas say.

Aw don't say that, you asshole.

But... I am sitting on the very edge of a building...

Eh. I look around, trying to find a way out.

...

Nothing. Fuck!

No ladders, nothing. Looks like I'm gonna have to jump to a lower building.

"Okay, everyone. Follow my lead." I say.

I pick up Wendy, then I jump to a lower building. There's a building a little higher than this one, so I climb up the brick wall. This wall is okay for climbing since it has deep ridges for me to hang onto.

I jump from building to building until I find a place small enough to jump from. Aha! I jump on the roof of what seems to be a small pre-school, then I jump on the floor and sneak past a couple of zombies.

I hid behind a car, then I see everyone catch up.

"I'll need you guys to run as quickly and quietly as possible, got it?" I asked.

I put Wendy down and crouch into a running-start position.

"On a count of three... One... Two... Three, everyone run!" I whispered.

We all run like hell, not being detected by any zombies.

**-Back at Jonathan's home-**

"Took you long enough! And who the hell are these people?" Jonathan asked.

"Calm down, gramps. They're more survivors. This little girl is named Wendy, and these two guys are Jackson and Adam." I said.

"What makes you think they could be here? For fucking sake they could be with us just to steal our supplies!"

"I brought them here because I couldn't leave them behind. This little girl doesn't have anyone to look after her, and these two guys can help out. They study about the zombies — they know about the different types of breeds and what they're capable of. It'll be a lot of help to know about what those monsters can do." I say.

"She doesn't have anyone to look after her...?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I sure as hell ain't looking after her." Douglas, Jackson, and Adam said.

"Would you guys shut the fuck up?! Don't say that in front of her for fucking sake!" I whispered.

Wendy's facial expression soon turned into a sad one. Aw, those fucking guys made her think that she was a problem. God damn it.

"... I'll think about it. Susie, come over here and play with Wendy. Your mother and I are going to talk something over."

So her name is Susie? Well... I've been here for like three weeks but I don't know her name. Personally, Susie could be annoying. I mean... SO ANNOYING!

"Oh hi! My name's Susie, what's yours?" Susie asked.

"Uh..." Wendy said.

"Her name is Wendy, Susie." I said.

I see Susie drag Wendy. Wendy has a 'please-don't-let-her-drag-me-away-face'

I'm. So. Sorry.

"Hey, Jodie. You got a minute?" I hear Douglas ask.

"Sure," I said.

"I'm not so sure about Jonathan. It looks like he doesn't want anyone around."

"Of course he wouldn't. I'm just trying to convince him. What if he doesn't let them stay? What would happen to them?" I asked.

"They'd be zombie chow, simple as that."

"Don't be a jerk, Douglas." I said.

"I'm sorry but we gotta face the facts. If he doesn't-"

"HOLY SHIT!"

"What was that?!" I yelled.

"Come on! Grab your weapons and let's go!" I yelled.

The sound came from upstairs.

Oh my god...

Tons of zombies are grabbing on to Wendy and Susie. Wendy is trying break free, while Susie is screaming her head off.

A nine-tailed pulled Wendy. I quickly held on to Wendy's arm and started kicking the zombies face until it let go.

I shoot the zombie in the face, then try to pull Susie out.

Then Susie got bitten and- oh my god...

I pull Susie away from the zombie and shoot it, only to find her dead...

"What's happening here-" Jonathan asked.

I look at him.

"Holy mother of..."

I picked Susie up.

"W-We tried to save her-"

"Why..."

...

"Why is the other girl alive..." he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"WHY THE FUCK IS THAT GIRL ALIVE AND MY DAUGHTER IS DEAD?! YOU TRIED TO SAVE HER? WHY DID YOU SAVE THAT WORTHLESS THING BEFORE SUSIE?! JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" he yelled.

"... Worthless?" Wendy asked.

"Just go... GO THE FUCK AWAY!" he yelled.

He threw us out of the house, and started throwing our things at us. He threw my backpack at my face, and slammed the door.

We turn around.

"There's no place for us to stay?" Douglas said.

"Fuck..."

**-To be continued-**

Note: This story will be continued on my wattpad account.

This story was written by me, TheOtakuToast. If you see a story exactly like this one, please notify me right away!

If you see this story on anything else besides my fanfiction account or my wattpad account (OtakuSushi), it was stolen.

AGAIN: The story will be continuing on my Wattpad account. I will be updating on there, not here. So this story is getting updated on my wattpad account, which is once again, OtakuSushi.


End file.
